


Sleeping Positions 101

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sleepy Cas, Sweet, grouchy but loving dean, theyre just so in love ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Cas newly human, he’s still adjusting to even the simplest human tasks; even sleeping. Dean quickly learns of Cas’ sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Positions 101

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve had killer writers block lately, and this has helped me get out of it. I know I’ve posted a lot of Destiel fics lately, but I got some Dean ones in the making (and who’s complaining am I right) As always, FEEDBACK IS ADORED!!! seriously I really appreciate it, even if it’s just a little comment or a kudos, the higher the #s the more inspired I feel.

**“I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more." — _Angelita Lim_**

Dean walked into his room yawning and rubbing his eyes, ready to settle in for the night, maybe blast some music in his headphones until he was finally able to mute his thoughts enough to drift off. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cas sitting on his bed, wearing the plaid pajamas he had bought himself, holding tightly onto one of Dean’s pillows. Cas was nodding off, his head falling ever so slowly forward. Dean smiled, just standing and watching. He appreciated those moments, just looking at Cas like he was the love of his life. He was, Dean’s one true love that is, but being able to show it unabashedly was a rarity. Finally, his slow progression forward made his head fall into the pillow he grasped tightly, making him jolt up in surprise. Dean smiled.

“Hey buddy,” Dean murmured, taking the pillow from out of his hands and placing it behind him. Dean began pulling the blankets back prompting Cas to lift up so he could. He obeyed, looking at Dean with sleepy, lovey eyes. He looked like a little kitten; Dean was afraid to make eye contact or he might’ve kissed him right then and there.

“Hello Dean,” Cas smiled, his voice hoarse with sleep. “Are you ready for bed?”

Dean laughed. “Well it looks like you’re stealing my bed, so I still have to set up the couch.”

“Oh, no, Dean,” Cas denied, appalled, as he began to get up. “That was not my intention. I’d like you to be comfortable, too.”

Dean shook his head, quickly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back down to the bed.

“No Cas, I want you to have the bed. I’ve slept all my life; this is new for you,” Dean assured, grabbing his legs and swinging them back on the comforter. “Get comfortable. Sleep well.”

Dean began to walk out of the room, but just before he was about to turn off the lights, Cas called out to him.

“Dean,” Cas practically whimpered. “Would you please stay? Sleep with me?”

Dean let out a shocked laugh, raising his eyebrows at Cas’ wording. “Not the first time I’ve been asked that.”

Cas tilted his head in that confused puppy manner, his eyes sad. “Is that your way of saying no?”

“No, Cas,” Dean sighed, giving him a slightly smug smile. “Fine, scooch.”

The delighted look on his face was hard to miss. Dean tentatively made his way to the edge of the bed and sat with his back to Cas, taking of his shoes with a gruff sigh. Dean swallowed, trying to imagine how this set up would work out, confused by the nervous stomach he had. He swung his legs up, resting his back against the headboard, the side of their legs touching. Dean looked at Cas, slightly embarrassed by the giddiness in his stomach.

“Aren’t you going to wear pajamas as well?” Cas asked, looking over Dean’s jeans and t-shirt. Dean shook his head, closing his eyes.

“Nope, comfortable.”

“Dean…” Cas whined, but Dean quickly clamped his hand over Cas’ mouth.

“Castiel,” Dean’s deep voice boomed. “I am _fine_. Stop worrying about me and get some sleep, will ya?”

Cas nodded humbly, Dean’s hand still covering his lips. Dean felt the fullness of them, felt as they squirmed to try and speak. He smirked, removing his hand and laying down entirely, punching the pillow roughly so it was firm. Cas looked over Dean’s sprawled body, feeling tingly at their vicinity to each other. He too, lied down, turned so he was facing Dean who remained on his back. Cas’ eyes were dreamy as he took in Dean; strong arms, pointed nose, sharp jaw, rosy lips, starry eyes. He was so…beautiful. Cas knew that humans didn’t normally associate this with their friends, but Dean just _was_. Cas had seen every heaven there was, and nothing was as light, as magic, as Dean’s beauty. Dean peeked open one eye, looking over at Cas questioningly.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Dean asked, defensive. Cas shook his head, his eyes drooping as the comfort of Dean lulled him.

“Nothin’,” Cas mumbled, his head becoming dead weight on his hands. Dean shook his head, smiling softly. He stole the chance to stare at Cas; pretty skin, midnight hair, full lips, long lashes, big hands. He had this gentle loveliness to him; soft and kind yet strong. Dean hadn’t really met someone like Cas ever, never met someone who made Dean’s actions so… _awkward_. He couldn’t rap his head around why he just couldn’t function straight around the angel, all he knew was that even amongst his uncontrollably strange behavior, he wanted Cas around as much as possible.

As Cas went deeper into sleep, he snuggled closer to Dean, his head butting Dean’s arm like a cat that wanted petted. Tentatively, being sure that Cas was entirely asleep, Dean gladly lifted up his arm and wrapped it around Cas, who instantly scooted even closer to Dean. Softly at first, Dean let his arm rest around Cas, careful not to wake him for fear of having to explain the amorous position. Soon though, he got comfortable and wrapped his other arm around Cas as well, completely spooning him. It was so out of character for Dean, but it seemed almost natural, instinct. He could get used to human Cas.

Well, at least he thought so in that pretty moment. Cas quickly began to fidget, his right leg kicking into Dean’s as he dreamed. Dean cursed at the impact.

“What are you, a _dog?_ ” Dean muttered, gently pushing Cas’ legs away with his foot. Cas’ face was pouty as he slept, almost brooding as he turned and lied on his stomach…right on top of Dean. Dean gasped for breath for a moment, not expecting the sudden flip.

“Oh, god,” Dean whispered, trying to shimmy so Cas wasn’t putting all his body weight on Dean. Dean took deep breaths, trying to wheeze through the discomfort, which must’ve displeased the angel, as he huffily got off Dean, turning away. Dean let out a relieved sigh, brushing Cas’ hair as a gentle apology for _breathing_. Cas was soon over it, using the blanket as a replacement for Dean’s warmth. It must’ve felt good because he just kept pulling and pulling and pulling…

Dean woke up shivering, looking to the clock. 2:00 AM. Groggily, he looked over to Cas and then down to himself. Cas had somehow managed to burrito himself in the blanket, sweat beading all over his godly skin. Dean rolled his eyes, roughly tugging at the blankets until he somehow managed to break Cas free from his self-induced entrapment. Dean spread the blanket over them equally, trying to fall back asleep with the newfound warmth.

The bed springs made a loud noise, Dean instantly wakened by the disturbance. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness once more. 4:00 AM. It felt as though only minutes had passed, Dean’s back aching as he realized he had been clinging onto the edge of the bed for dear life as Cas sprawled over the majority of the mattress. Dean jumped as he saw movement from the corner of his eye, letting out a relieved breath when he realized it was Cas getting up.

“What’re you doing?” Dean grumbled, his voice gravelly from sleep.

“Need some water,” Cas mumbled sleepily in response, pulling himself out of bed, bumping into the door frame on his way out. Dean’s eye fluttered close once more, his half asleep state not allowing him to truly comprehend what was happening. Soon, he heard the loud clash of glass breaking. He quickly sat up, broken out of his sleepy reverie. Finally, Cas waddled in, the front of his shirt covered in water.

“What happened?” Dean asked, heart racing from the jolt.

“Dropped a glass,” Cas muttered, sitting down on the bed. He was faced away from Dean, but was obviously nodding off.

“Do you want me to get you a drink?” Dean asked, looking over Cas’ hands and feet to make sure he hadn’t cut himself.

“No, drank out of the sink,” he mumbled, falling back on to the bed and kicking his feet up. Only problem, Dean didn’t have Cas’ face to view as he drifted back to sleep, but his feet.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean whispered harshly, but Cas was already long gone. Hell, he was probably asleep through the whole scene. Dean shook his head, settling back into his pillow and covering up. Cas lied on top of the blankets, and Dean could only manage to pull himself about a foot of material for himself. He turned onto his side, trying to cover as much as he could with the little blanket he had. He sighed huffily, trying to calm his racing heart. Dean let his eyes rest, determined to get _some_ sleep that god-forsaken night.

Dean’s brow furrowed as he felt the gentle contact against his nose. When he opened his eyes he was met with the callused surface of Cas’ feet.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Dean muttered, pushing away Cas’ feet. Grumpily, he rolled so he was on his back once more, but he was wide awake at that point. He felt the heaviness of his lids, the dryness in his eyes, the heaviness in his muscles, but all remnants of sleep were gone. He stared at the ceiling, then over to Cas’ feet, then back to the ceiling, for what had to be an hour. In the silence, he heard the mattress creak as Cas stretched in his sleep. He arched his back, his arms stretching as well. He lost his balance after a moment and his face fell onto Dean’s feet, which apparently wasn’t a comfortable pillow, as Cas began rolling up Dean’s body until he was lying face down, diagonal to Dean on his stomach.

“What the living _hell_ Castiel,” Dean breathed, the sudden weight on his stomach stealing his breath. He clamped his eye lids shut, trying to force himself to sleep amongst the chaos that was sleepy Cas. It just wasn’t cutting it. His eyes drifted to the clock. 6:00 A.M. Defeated, he sighed as he gently slid out from under Cas. He picked up Cas and lied him down normally on the bed, wrapping the blankets around him and getting the pillows comfortable under Cas’ head.

“Fine,” Dean mumbled. “You win.”

Dean grabbed a pillow and a thin blanket from his closet and quietly made his way to the couch where he would try and scrounge up what was left of the night to sleep.

“Rough night, I take it,” Sam commented, sipping his coffee as he peeked up from his newspaper to tease Dean. Sam was his normally chipper self, and while Dean was never Mr. Sunshine in the mornings, he looked especially unkempt.

“Hmmph,” Dean huffed, his voice hoarse, his eyes bloodshot. “You could say that.”

Sam laughed as Dean’s head fell in his hands. Even with Dean looking completely disheveled, and feeling it, he still felt strangely liberated. All those years of an empty bed, save for those special nights with the sporadic one night stands, had left Dean a little vacant inside. Feeling the warmth of Cas by him all night long, the comfort of having another presence in the room, _knowing_ the angel was safe, something about it was almost intoxicating. And even though the moments of sleep while sharing with Cas were few, they were the soundest sleep he had in months, nightmares instantly plaguing him once he had made it to the couch. Maybe being alone wasn’t what was best for Dean anymore, maybe it was time he expanded his heart and life to fit in someone else.

…and maybe an expanded bed, while he was at it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on tumblr: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/149162353283/sleeping-positions-101  
> Follow my tumblr: deansleather.tumblr.com


End file.
